


Locke'd with a Crown

by AngelofKairos



Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: #TheCruelPrince #threesome #Smut #WillBeGoingToChurch, #Warning, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-09-22 12:49:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17060093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelofKairos/pseuds/AngelofKairos
Summary: Cardan ... and Jude .... and Locke ?! Highly recommend listening to The Weekend (EARNED/Call Out My Name) if you can multi-task with music and reading. At the end of the first book, I couldn't help continuing the story in my head and getting a little carried away.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> // SPOILERS FOR THE END OF THE CRUEL PRINCE/BOOK #1 THE FOLK OF AIR BY HOLLY BLACK // So please don't read unless you wanna know how it ends!

"This is what you wanted, isn't it?" he asks.  
"What you sacrificed everything for. Go on. It's all yours". [Holly Black, The Cruel Prince.]

I look him in the eyes as he finally breaks. Shattering around me, a mirror to the fine china and vases he launches to the marble floors. The rage always glinted in his eyes, it was even like the darkness within him was captured in the strands of midnight hair, anything to keep it hidden. I feel sick at how in awe I am to finally see him vulnerable. Naked despite the finery and crown still somehow sat on his brow.  
"And to think I almost missed the entertainment dear friend..." clearly catching sight of me standing well out of the way a second after his entrance statement, uncertain of what I am to him now. I sneer at the stench of a fox entering the room. Cardan merely pauses, his chest rising and falling in a deep rhythm.  
"Locke" he finally slips out.  
"Cardan." shifting his eyes to me.  
"Jude"  
Something about staring into that autumn eyes feels like enchantment alone, but instead of the feeling of control slipping instead I feel it drop into my stomach. Urging me to not forgive him despite the memory of how he tasted tingeing the tip of my tongue floods back.  
"I must say, Jude, you make a killer story writer" closing the distance, tiptoeing around the smashed pieces of glass with distaste. He's standing far too close to me.  
"To think the provoker has become the puppet" he smiles whilst respectively inclining his head, despite his words being quite the opposite gesture. I was right to think he was too close as his hand brushed the side of my hand. I restrained my flinch, not wanting him to know he was getting to know. Not wanting to him smell the increase in sweat on my skin. Sweating out of detesting? Or excitement? I’m unwilling to ask myself these questions and instead lock eyes with Cardans still simmering orbs. I carry on as if Locke isn’t there. Right there.  
He continues to hold my gaze as he talks to Locke.  
“Friend” his tongue flickers as if carefully flipping the word as it leaves.  
“If that’s what you wish to call yourself, consider yourself promoted to a friend of the king”  
Locke chuckles, quick to retort as always.  
“You know me Cardan, always seeking more. I must say that crown has me thirsty for promotion to an even higher honour, is the role of lover open or is Jude keeping your bed warm these days”  
I almost growl as the coiling of my fist forces to make contact with Locke’s skin again. If Locke had struck a hit Cardan sure as hell didn’t show it. In fact, the opposite of annoyance glimmers in his face as his muscles finally relax and turn into...is he smirking now? The wrong move again, as my confusion seems to feed the curve upon his face  
“Why don’t you try for the spot? I don’t think Jude can’t stop herself from wanting more either”  
If he was closer I’d slap him, and he almost seems to dare me by finally moving closer to me and Locke. I’m catching on though. He’s tolerating Locke, because why would he let Locke get to him when he could use Locke to get under my skin. Locke seems in on the plan too and he raises his hand and dances his fingers down the length of my arm. The touch making me still in its familiarity. I can feel the old feelings of longing for his touch warring with the new ones of his betrayal, mixing into a strange desire to satisfy both.  
“It’d be a pleasure to aid you your highness…” fingers snapping around my wrist to pull me closer as Cardan reaches for the other, I feel Locke hug my right arm, his tongue invading the nook of my neck whilst Cardan lifts my left and presses a kiss to my knuckles. And he knows he’s one as soon as I don’t react in that single second. As soon as I don’t pull away because he’s in control of the situation one. He knows I want this as much as he wants this, and he knows this among all things will piss me off. To have Locke's tongue roaming up throat till his teeth are nipping at my earlobe and to have him standing above me, pressing my hand again his crotch as he leans down to consume what little urge to resist I have left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little more to keep you going

I let my heavy breathes fill the heating air around us My fingers kneading at his balls and running along the shape of him. My neck feels sensitive and I know I’ll find purple bruises when I next see my reflection. Cardan abuses my lips, sucking in my bottom and biting harder than comfortable before drawing back and launching his next assault by pressing into them, moving with perfect fluidity as his tongue runs along my teeth. Locke finally let's go, not wishing to fight Cardan for space. Instead, he begins to undress me, teasing out the buttons from the slots one by one till it’s sliding down the over the back of my shoulders. Skillfully attacking the button of my trousers with one hand whilst ripping open buttons of his own shirt to remove it, the tiny metal buttons tingling against the hardness of the floor. My hands feel idle and I join in, wanting to see Cardan as exposed as I’d seen Locke sooner rather than later. I can feel him smile against me, gliding his hand down to feel the material still covering my breasts.  
“That simply won’t do Jude” undoing the clasps and practically flinging it across the room as if to ensure it wasn’t coming back anytime soon. Locke stands away, freeing himself completely of cloth as Cardan and I continue to aid each other, each piece of clothing gently slipping over limps till the floor was littered in an assortment of our garments. I gasp as Locke returns, his hands now cold against the curve of my ass. I become more aware of my surroundings as Cardan stops touching me. I follow his gaze, taking a moment to see what he saw and it was just by a slither of light that I could make out the outline of a door, camouflaged into the throne room wall.  
“I think this room deserves you a little more Jude” he says in an almost whisper as if the compliment had meant to only be heard in his own head. He entwines his fingers with mine, Locke following suite and locking my other hand in his till I'm trapped between the two of them following Cardan into the mystery room. I realise the compliment as I gaze around the gold-lit room furnished with red crushed velvet sofas easily the depth of a bed. Paintings of nude folk, draped in silks and gold jewellery lined the walls, a fireplace burning an unnatural sunset flame.  
“Who knew the king was a kinky bastard” Locke placing himself on the sofa, dramatically laying on his side with toes pointed and arms stretched to mimic the nearest artwork.


End file.
